Missing
by MagicBananas
Summary: Alice makes it back to England and tells everyone off, but it doesn't turn out as happy as she planned. Now, locked in her tower, and missing her prince, Alice makes the trek back to Underland, only to face trials she never expected. TH/AK
1. Introduction

Missing

Pairing: Tarrant Hightopp (The Mad Hatter)/Alice Kingsleigh

Rating: M for uncertain sexiness (meaning I have no idea if they're going to get it on in this story).

Summary: Alice makes it back to England and tells everyone off, but it doesn't turn out as happy as she planned. Now, locked in her tower, and missing her prince, Alice makes the trek back to Underland, only to face trials she never expected.

NOW!

BEFORE YOU START THIS STORY!

I must have you know, I am NOT consistent with my updating. I will NOT post every week, or maybe even every MONTH. DO NOT think I will finish this story. I'm bored and I like to play with these characters, but I'm a lot more lazy than I am bored.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

DON'T COME WHINING TO ME IF YOU'RE UPSET IM NOT CATERING TO YOUR EVERY WHIM.

ENJOY, THOUGH!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

There are no words to describe the Hatter's eyes, it was decided. Alice spent ages contemplating words that start with the letter 'G': green, grand, great. Then she moved on to the Hatter's favorite letter, 'M': marvelous, magnanimous, magnificent, 'mazing! None of the words seemed to fit, however, as she sat at her vanity, staring blankly at the ring set upon her finger, the large, glittering gems sparkling horrendously in the sunlight. How she wished to see the Hatter now, oh! how she wished she had never left Wonderland – no, Underland – in the first place.

There was no way back for her now. Alice had tried many times to get away from her home, through the woods, and into the Ascot's garden, but she was trapped.

Alice had returned from Wonderland with plans. Plans to turn down Hamish, set everyone straight, and travel the world. Yet when she returned, and did the things she wished to do, they caught her before she could travel. They grabbed her when she left with Lord Ascot, and he watched with sad eyes as she was carted off by her own mother and sister, locked away in her room, with nothing but an engagement ring and her own mind (Who is not a very good companion, all by herself).

It really shouldn't surprise her how her family reacted, why she would ever expect them to accept her is a mystery. This would have never happened to her in Wonderland.

A knock sounded on her door. Alice twisted her head lazily, blue eyes dull, and watched as Helen Kingsleigh set a tea tray delicately on the bedside table. The older woman wiped her thin fingers unnecessarily on the front of her dress and sat gently on the white chaise, her ankles crossed and eyes expectant.

"Well, Alice, that was quite the show." Helen folded her hands, the perfect picture of a dignified lady. Alice wanted to giggle at the thought of her Mother with trumpets for ears, but the humor inside of Alice had hidden deep inside; the coward.

There was a heavy silence in which Alice and Helen looked long at each other before Helen spoke again, "Dear Alice, I do hope you're not mad at your sister and I, we're only doing what we believe is best for your well-being. Now, don't worry, I took care of the party. Everyone believes that you have suffered a moderate head injury - you were certainly dirty enough for that to be true - and the guests send their condolences. Hamish understood completely, he forgives you, and I'm glad to see that you understand as well." Helen's gaze slid approvingly over Alice's hand, still wearing the ghastly ring Hamish had no-doubt had his mother purchase for him. It didn't even fit properly. Imbecile.

Alice took a long look at her mother before slipping out from in between the silk sheets of her bed. The window creaked gently in the breeze, the sunlight shining through and reflecting off of every piece of dust flitting through the air. In any other circumstance Alice would have been awed, but she only felt sad that the dust could escape so easily and she couldn't….Her eyes sharpened quickly as she glanced at the window, then dulled again as she turned towards her mother, who only watched the sun outside with dull, blue-grey eyes.

"I am angry with you, Mother. I will never forgive you. Please, leave me be." Alice did not care at all about the flash of pain and betrayal in her mother's eyes. Helen knew this, too, and she withdrew from the room. Alice flinched at the sharp click that went through her soul as Helen locked the door.


End file.
